In a wireless communication system covering communication areas with cells including wireless base stations, provision of the cells enables a wireless terminal to communicate in a wide range. For example, in the WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access), small-scale cells referred to as femtocells cover communication areas, thereby allowing communication in various locations. This type of wireless communication systems includes a communication configuration that broadcasts data of a program to wireless terminals (see JP2005-516474A and JP 2007-174645A).
Wireless channels are defined in bands that the wireless communication system can use; a wireless channel for broadcasting a program is selected from thereamong. In the selected wireless channel, program data is broadcast from a wireless base station. A user receives the data on the wireless channel where the program is broadcast with a wireless terminal and is thereby able to view the program.
Typical wireless terminals for viewing this type of broadcasts are stationary terminals, which are represented by a home radio or a television, and portable mobile terminals. Modes of broadcasting programs include a mode of preliminarily opening a broadcast program to the public and then broadcasting at times according to the program, and further include a mode of temporarily modifying the program owing to notification of emergency situations or extension of a currently broadcast program.
In wireless communication systems, wireless resources are limited. Since wireless channels are used for point-to-point communications, the number of wireless channels capable of being used for broadcasting a program is further limited. On the other hand, it is not necessary that all programs be viewed in all cells.
Broadcast of a program to a cell where no user views the program causes waste of a wireless channel. Accordingly, a consideration is given to selecting programs for each cell such that programs that users do not view will not be broadcast. In this case, it is necessary to consider allowing a user, who moves between cells while viewing the program with a mobile terminal, to continue viewing the program.
On the other hand, JP2003-258897A discloses a technique that transmits a multicast packet to a predicted destination of a mobile terminal. JP 2007-215238A discloses a technique that predicts movement of a mobile terminal.